List of the Beast Wars: Transformers (2015 Series) Characters
Here's a List of Characters of Beast Wars: Transformers (2015 Series). Heroic Maximals Optimus Primal by Jagna Q7.jpg|Optimus Primal BW_Ultra_Mammoth.jpg|Ultra Mammoth 719802-cheetor 01 super.jpg|Cheetor BW Rhinox Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|Rhinox RattrapBW1.jpg|Rattrap k9.jpg|K-9 Dinobot 1.jpg|Dinobot Tigatron-packageart (1).jpg|Tigatron loneairazor.gif|Airazor Bw-jetfire-flight3.jpg|Jetfire BW_Grizzly-1_by_BrianDuBose.JPG|Grizzly-1 Silverboltbeastwarssourcebook.jpg|Silverbolt Depthchargebw.jpg|Depth Charge Magnaboss_art_genesis.jpg|Magnaboss Razorb.jpg|Razorbeast BBoom (1).jpg|B'Boom bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher Wolfang-packageart.jpg|Wolfang Snarl BW.jpg|Snarl Csramulus.jpg|Ramulus torca.JPG|Torca Armordillo3.jpg|Armordillo Stinkbomb BW.JPG|Stinkbomb BW-guido-cybershark-robot copy.jpg|Cybershark BWSourcebook1 ClawJaw.jpg|Claw Jaw Noctorro.JPG|Noctorro 720452-grimlock.jpg|Grimlock Polar_Claw_with_a_Gun.JPG|Polar Claw Csbantor.jpg|Bantor JawBreaker_by_MagusTheLofty.jpg|Jawbreaker Sonar.JPG|Sonar airhammer.jpg|Air Hammer Bw tm2 prowl(black) extra.jpg|Prowl Nightglider.jpg|Night Glider heinlad_robotmode (1).jpg|Heinlad 719777-diver_large.jpg|Diver BW_Cohadra_Robot.JPG|Cohrada StampyNeo.jpg|Stampy break1.gif|Break 01-23-longrack.jpg|Longrack Machkick_01.jpg|Mach Kick Starupper.jpg|Star Upper Beast Wars Warpath Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|Warpath Cosmosr.jpg|Cosmos BW_Seaspray.JPG|Seaspray Bw cliffjumper.jpg|Cliffjumper Maximal Drift.png|Drift BW Hound.jpg|Hound Badgerdigger.jpg|Badgerdigger Crosshare coloured by bluetabbycat-d4pa61k.png|Crosshairs BW_Pandor.jpg|Pandor Maximal Blindmole.jpg|Blindmole Beast Wars Topspin.png|Topspin BW-Rroadbuster-in-Robot-Mode.jpg|Roadbuster Maximal Chamaximal.png|Chamaximal Jazz in Robot Mode.jpg|Jazz BW Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet Bumblebeast.png|Bumblebeast Anteatron (BW).jpg|Anteatron Catilla (BW).jpg|Catilla Beast_Wars_Tracks.jpg|Tracks Beast Wars Star Saber in Robot Mode.png|Star Saber Maximal Flyfight.png|Flyfight BW_Powerglide.jpg|Powerglide Maximal_Roadkill.jpg|Roadkill Maximal Hippopotomax.png|Hippopotamax BW_Beachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber BW_Bluestreak.jpg|Bluestreak BW_Perceptor.png|Perceptor BW_Mirage.jpg|Mirage BW_Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack Maximal_Axepig.jpg|Axepig BW_Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie BW_Foxpaw.jpg|Foxpaw Maximal_Brainstorm.jpg|Brainstorm BW_Chromedome.jpg|Chromedome BW_Kick-Off.jpg|Kick-Off BW_Nightscream.jpg|Nightscream Hyenamax.jpg|Hyenamax Maximal_Powermeerkat.jpg|Powermeerkat Maximal_Walrustusk.JPG|Walrustusk Maximal_Hoist.png|Hoist Beast_Wars_Trailbreaker_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Trailbreaker Beast_Wars_Gears_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Gears BW_Dolphinus.jpg|Dolphinus BW_Pincher.jpg|Pincher BW_Vulcan.jpg|Vulcan BW Omega Supreme.jpeg|Omega Supreme Beast_Wars_Dragon_Brothers.png|Dragon Borthers Ottobot_by_benikitsune.jpg|Otterbot Maximal_Deepsheep.jpg|Deepsheep Maximal_Brawn.jpg|Brawn Whirl_(Robot_Mode).jpg|Whirl Smokescreen_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Smokescreen BW_Springer-01.jpg|Springer BW_Huffer.jpg|Huffer Maximal_Landmine.jpg|Landmine BW_Twin_Twist.JPG|Twin_Twist BW_Leadfoot.png|Leadfoot BW_Rack'n'Ruin.jpg|Rack n' Ruin Maximal_Blurr_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Blurr BW_Alpha_Trion.jpg|Alpha Trion BW_Elita-1.jpg|Elita-1 BW_Jackpot_the_Rich.jpg|Jackpot the Rich BW_Stepper.JPG|Stepper Oxhoof.jpg|Oxhoof Goatron.jpg|Goatron Maximal_Cockle.jpg|Cockle BW_Tailgate.jpg|Tailgate BW_Windblade.jpg|Windblade MaximaL_Chef_Pirano.jpg|Chef Pirano Maximal_Milker.jpg|Milker Maximal_Puffy.jpg|Puffy Maximal_Override_of_Cygnus.jpg|Override of Cygnus Maximal_Overdrive_of_Taurus.jpg|Overdrive of Taurus Maximal_Chase.jpg|Chase Maximal_Hedgehoger.jpg|Hedgehoger Maximal_Kapow.jpg|Kapow Maximal_Drumstix.jpg|Drumstix Maximal_Crosscut.jpg|Crosscut BW_Peacemaker.jpg|Peacemaker Maximal_Judge_Skyhammer.jpg|Judge Skyhammer Maximal Spearmouse.jpg|Spearmouse Maximal Landshark.jpg|Landshark Maximal El Goldfish.jpg|El Goldfish BW Turtlefire.jpg|Turtlefire BW Horsepower.jpg|Horsepower Maximal Spider-Bot.jpg|Spider-Bot Battlesnake The Barbarian.jpg|Battlesnake the Barbarian Team Bullet Snake.jpg|Railspike,Midnight,and Rapid Run Maximal Pikestrike.jpg|Pikestrike Beast Wars Metalhawk.jpg|Metalhawk Maximal Dogfight.jpg|Dogfight Maximal Troutswimmer.jpg|Troutswimmer Maximal Chief Flying Coyote.jpg|Chief Flying Coyote Maximal Grapple.png|grapple Maximal Sureshot.jpg|sureshot Maximal Amber Weevil.jpg|Amber Weevil Maximals Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F.jpg|Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F Maximal Rollbar.jpg|rollbar The Beetle Brothers.jpg|The Beetle Brothers Maximal Magipheasant.jpg|Magipheasant Maximal Secret Agent Turkeyus.jpg|Secret Agent Turkeyus B bird 02 by tm2 dinobot-d6gy78a.jpg|B-bird BW Hammersaur.jpg|hammersaur Beast wars bumblebee by minibot gears-d45ol93.jpg|Bumblebeez|link=maximal Maximal Electro.jpg|Electro Maximal Landfill.JPG|landfill|link=maximal Maximal Landmine.jpg|Landmine Beast Machines Triceradon 2 by rattrap587.jpg|Triceradon Maximal Heatwave.jpg|Heatwave Maximal Tridentos.jpg|Tridentos Maximal Overdrive of Taurus.jpg|Overdrive Maximal Sideburn.jpg|Sideburn Agenda1 Cheetor with tail club.jpg|Hooktail Maximal Dimetron.jpg|Dimetron Maximal Plastico.jpg|Plastico BW W.A.R.S..JPG|W.A.R.S. Maximal Tailpipe.jpg|Tailpipe BW Bulkhead.jpg|Bulkhead Rhinoxbw.jpg|Ri-0 Beast Machines Rapticon 2 by rattrap587.jpg|Rapticon BW Alpha Bravo.jpg|Alpha Bravo Slash Beast.jpg|Slash Beast Wars Grizzly-1 by BrianDuBose.JPG|Bodybulk Maximal Holi.jpg|holi|link=maximal Maximal Blowhard.jpg|blowhard|link=maximal BW Pandor.jpg|bearchet|link=maximal Beast Wars Jawbreaker Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.JPG|Backup Beast Wars Breakaway.png|Breakaway Leobreaker.jpg|Leobreaker Maximal Glyph.jpg|Glyph Maximal Stridex.jpg|Stridex BW Fixit.jpg|Fixit Maximal Sparkplug.jpg|Sparkplug BW Guzzle.jpg|Guzzle Maximal Backstreet.jpg|Backstreet Maximal Downshift.jpg|Downshift Arcee-012.jpg|Arcee Maximal Lleps.jpg|Lleps Maximal Broadside.jpg|broadside|link=maximal Maximal Popstra.jpg|popstra|link=maximal Maximal Hubcap.jpg|hubcap|link=maximal Maximal Slowsnail.jpg|slowsnail|link=maximal Maximal Landfill.JPG|wideload|link=maximal Demolisher.gif|grenade|link=maximal 01 BlackPantherUniverse2009.png|shadow panther|link=maximal BW Thunderclash.jpg|thunderclash|link=maximal Maximal Swerve.jpg|swerve|link=maximal Depthcharge.jpg|maltorr|link=maximal BW Camshaft.jpg|camshaft|link=maximal BW Fireblast.PNG|fireblast|link=maximal Maximal Kapow.jpg|dinotron|link=maximal BW Smokescreen.jpg|maxidon|link=maximal Starscream Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|hijack|link=maximal ThiefNight Metroplex Kremlin.jpg|metroplex|link=maximal 300px-TransformersROTFGame ProtectobotSniper.jpg|longview|link=maximal Maximal Visionary.jpg|visionary|link=maximal Bishoptron, Cablebot, and Vulturox.jpg|bishoptron,cablebot,vulturox|link=maximal BW Ratchet.jpg|first aid|link=maximal Evil Predacons 300px-MegatronBWsourcebook.jpg|Megatron Beast_Wars_Galvatron.png|Galvatron starscreamr.jpg|Starscream thundercrackerr.jpg|Thundercracker skywarpr.jpg|Skywarp soundwave1colored1.jpg|Soundwave BW_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave Wasp001.jpg|Waspinator 280px-BeastWars1_Scorponok_battleready_7070.jpg|Scorponok Terrorsaur1h.jpg|Terrorsaur Tarantulasbw.jpg|Tarantulas csblackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia Inferno__Feel_the_Burn_by_Kiarou.jpg|Inferno BW-Quickstrike-render.jpg|Quickstrike Guido guidi bw rampage by ultimatetransfan-d30tb4g.png|Rampage tm2dinobotr.jpg|Transmetal 2 Dinobot transformers___ravage_by_ahrrr-d47tfiw.jpg|Ravage shrapnelr.jpg|Sharpnel BW_Kickback_(New_Version).jpg|Kickback BW_Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell 15a523840.jpg|Tripredacus Manterror.jpg|Manterror Transquito1c.jpg|Transquito 1404bb060.jpg|Spittor Drillbit.jpg|Drill Bit JetStorm (1).jpg|Jetstorm transmetal_2_scouge_robotmode.jpg|Scourge Injector.JPG|Injector Skyshadow1a jpg.jpg|Sky Shadow Retrax1b.JPG|Retrax lasorbeak.jpg|Laserbeak Buzzsaw1a.jpg|Buzz Saw BWSnapperJapan.jpg|Snapper Powerpinch by TiamatXXVI.jpg|Powerpinch Bw scarem extra.jpg|Scarem P1010151.jpg|Scavenger Bw insecticon extra.jpg|Insecticon Terragator-bw-packageart.jpg|Terrorgator Buzzclaw-bw-packageart.jpg|Buzz Claw Bw tm2 iguanus extra.jpg|Iguanus Toxitron (BW).png|Toxitron DeathDyno_in_Robot_Mode.png|DeathDyno BW_Sideways.jpg|Sideways Predacon_Demolishor.jpg|Demolishor BW_Cyclonus.png|Cyclonus BW_Thrust.JPG|Thrust BW_Dirge.jpg|Dirge BW_Ramjet.jpg|Ramjet BW_Octane.JPG|Octane Predacon_Blitzwing.jpg|Blitzwing Predacon_Astrotrain.jpg|Astrotrain Predacon_Knock_Down.jpg|Knock Down Predacon_Blackout.png|Blackout BW_Skyquake.jpg|Skyquake BW_Dreadwing.jpg|Dreadwing BW_Grindor.jpg|Grindor BW_Runamuck.jpg|Runamuck BW_Runabout.jpg|Runabout Predacon_Tidal_Wave.jpg|Tidal Wave Predacon_Barricade.jpg|Barricade Predacon Cy-Kill.jpg|cy-kill| Explosive Situation Slapper.jpg|slapper Overkillr.JPG|overkill Predacon X2-12.jpg|X2-12 Uzhastiki-Werewolf.png|Carnivac Beast Wars Bruticus Robot.JPG|Bruticus BW_Breakdown.jpg|Breakdown Retrax.JPG|Murder Sophie the stinger.jpg|Stinger Gigabreakdramon de Tagiru.jpg|Rip-Up Predacon Lockdown.jpg|Lockdown Quickstrike by krukid.jpg|Guickstrike Battle Protocol Gas Skunk.jpg|Gas Skunk Predacon Lugnut.jpg|Lugnut BW Thrust.JPG|Thrust BW Skyquake.jpg|Skyquake BW Dirge.jpg|Dirge Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:The Hub Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TV Series Category:Galleries